Pengydeen
|royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Pengydeen_map.png |map_caption = The Map of Pengydeen |capital = Pengydeen City |largest_city = Pengydeen City |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = English, Duckish |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Pengydonian |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Fat Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = The Republic of Pengydeen was estabilished |established_date1 = Unknown |established_event2 = The islands (except for Pengyboo Island) were annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Pengydeen are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Pengydeen (企鵝德迪恩) is a chain of islands located in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It has 3 Islands in the chain, representively Pengydeen Central and Fire Island, which have been annexed by Duck Island, and Pengyboo Island, which hasn't been annexed by Duck Island. In Pengydeen, you can find a few stores, a forest and some mountains. History A long time ago, Pengydeen Central was just a small, lonely island, and the only penguin that was there, well, is unknown, but many say the founder of this island is Dark. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. The Walrus Crisis "the story about WMM's attack on Shroomsky" Map The locations on the islands: * Pengydeen ** Town Center ** Forest ** Outside Forest ** Beach ** Mountains * Fire Island * Pengyboo Island ** See: Pengyboo Island Places * Town Center ** Disco ** Food Store ** Clothing Store * Mountains ** Dojo * Beach ** Lighthouse * Outside Forest ** Forest Inhabitants * Ducks * Penguins * Puffles Villains * Dark Resources * Food Store ** Waffles ** Pancakes ** French Toast ** Fish ** Strudel ** Pie Fire Island |royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Fire_Island_image.png |map_caption = The Map of Fire Island |capital = Fire Island City |largest_city = Fire Island City |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = English, Duckish |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Pengydonian |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Fat Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = The Republic of Pengydeen was estabilished |established_date1 = Unknown |established_event2 = The islands (except for Pengyboo Island) were annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Fire Island are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Fire Islanders and Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Fire Island is one of the islands in the Pengydeen Island Chain. It has a lot of volcanoes and fire on it. History A long time ago, Fire island was the place where Pengydonians guarded the Ninja Emerald. They used to have Ninja-Jitsu fights now and then, and they would only be able to use fire power. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. Places * Cave ** Ninja Emerald Safe ** Gornan's Hideout * Path 1 ** Outskirts * Path 2 ** Inner Island. Inhabitants * Pengydonians * Ninjas Gornan Gornan (Ninja: この著者は本物ではないとい。もちろん!) Is the Guardian of the Ninja Emerald. He is simply a Ninja with great abilities, like Water Control (Can control the movement of water). Background Gornan used to live in a place called Fronanio, The "Island of Fire" (Fire Island), there, he trained to be a Ninja, and over days, weeks and months, he found out about his secret powers and used them for evil, of course, now, he's a good guy. Involvement Gornan is the Guardian of the Ninja Emerald, the Sacred stone that only he can access the power of. If any other Ninja or just normal penguin tried to access his power, Gornan's Power Spirit will guard it, and blank their mind of anything that relates to the Emerald, and force them to leave. Trivia * He only can access the power of the Ninja Emerald. * Nobody knows where he is, and anyone who found out, was wiped of the memory. Villains * Crazed Trivia * Many penguins think that Fire Island is where Fire Sensei was while he was missing. * Fire Island is where the Red Teams hideout was, until it was moved to Red Island. See also * Pengyboo Island * Fire Island * Dark * Metalmanager * Ninja * Gornan Category:Duck Island